Don't Touch Me
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: "Don't touch me!" She exclaimed. "Quorra, I'm sorry!" -Part of my Disney Valentimes Day Collection! Please Read and Review! This is post Tron Legacy!


"Thank you," Quorra murmured and she smiled at the man who had opened the door for her.

"No problem," The man smiled back, before he exited the building. Though Quorra walked into the lobby of the familiar building.

"Hello, Miss." The receptionist spoke and Quorra turned toward the desk.

"Hi,"

"Can I help you?"

"I'd just like to go up to Sam Flynn's office," Quorra told the lady; a bit irritated.

"Name?" The receptionist asked haughtily.

"Quorra." The receptionist looked over a few of her papers.

"Alright," She nodded. "Let me just call up." Quorra sighed and nodded her head.

After a few minutes, Quorra was starting to become impatient. She heard the lady talking quietly, and didn't understand what was so private.

Just when Quorra didn't know if she could take anymore, the lady addressed her.

"Mr. Flynn is up in a meeting with Mr. Allen Bradley." The lady said.

"Okay," Quorra nodded and she walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Where are you going?" The receptionist asked a bit panicky.

"I know you're new here, so I'll cut you some slack. I'm Quorra, Sam Flynn's girlfriend and a business partner with both Sam and Allen." The lady's eyebrows rose and Quorra nodded. "Thanks, though." And with that Quorra stepped into the elevator and she was on her way.

Quorra soon got out of the elevator and walked down the familiar hallway. After a minute, she stood in front of the office door of none other than Mr. Allen Bradley. Taking a deep breath, Quorra pushed the door open. At the noise, both Sam and Allen turned to the door.

"Quorra," Allen smiled. "Good to see you,"

"Thanks, Allen." Quorra smiled at the man she had become close to. He would tell her stories about him and Kevin-who she thought of as a father- and all of the crazy, fun thing they'd done. He helped her feel welcomer in this new, crazy world. And though the stories made her miss home and Kevin, she still enjoyed them. He had told her that he would be like her Uncle and Quorra loved having him around.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked and Quorra felt a little hurt at that.

"Am I not welcome here?" Quorra asked.

"Well, it's getting late and we're buys." Sam said. "I told the lady downstairs not to let anyone up."

"I'm not just anyone!" Quorra said and her voice rose, something she never did. "I want to help! I'm sick of being at home alone! I miss Kevin, too! I miss you!" Quorra hadn't meant for everything to come out all at once, but she couldn't help it. She was so hurt and sad and mad.

"Quorra, what has gotten into you?" Sam was half glaring at her and half puzzled.

"You're never around anymore?" Quorra yelled. "I'm always all alone! I miss you!"

"What do you mean? I see you everyday." Sam defended.

"But you're always at the office!"

"I'm trying to save my dad!" Sam was now deathly glaring over at Quorra.

"I know! Can't I help? I want him back too!"

"No, you can't help!"

"I think I'll just sep out fo-" Allen started, but Sam quickly spoke.

"There's no need, Allen." Sam said. "We're just having a conversation."

"Just having a conversation!" Quorra couldn't believe Sam right now. "Fine, Flynn, fine." And with that Quorra spun on her heel and all but stomped off. She couldn't believe that Sam was acting like this. Sure he'd been under a lot of stress lately and he'd been really busy and working hard, but he hadn't ever acted so rudely to her.

As Quorra went storming down the hall she wished so badly that things could go back to normal. She just wanted Sam to be around more and Kevin to come back.

Once in the parking lot, Quorra to her motorcycle that Sam had bought her. He said it reminded him of the light cycles and relished in it, but lately she'd become quite homesick, though she didn't miss the danger and Clu, but merely the attention and care she'd received from Kevin.

Hoping onto her bike, she quickly rude off to Sam's garage apartment where they lived together. Though lately he was never home. He'd stay in the office well into the night and a few times he'd fallen asleep there, or once even he'd spent the night at Allen's.

Some hours later, Quorra was poked to existence by none other than Sam Flynn. She knew it was late in the night for she'd gone to bed late and she knew she'd been asleep for at least an hour or two.

"Huh?" Quorra's voice was groggy as she blinked a few times and Sam's sleepy, fatigue face came into view.

"Quorra," Sam said, and he sat on her bed as she too sat up.

"What?" She asked a bit rudely.

"Baby, don't be like that." Sam tried to sound loving and sweet, but Quorra could tell he was frustrated.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now," Quorra said firmly.

"Well then when do you want to?" Sam asked, frustration showing.

"I wanted to earlier when I came to the office!"

"I was busy!"

"Well I'm busy now." Quorra crossed her arms across her chest.

"Quorra! Stop being so difficult!"

"Difficult?" Quorra raised her eyebrows. "I was sleeping when you woke me up!"

"Then let's go to sleep," Sam reached for Quorra's arm and when he touched her, she jumped away and then off of the bed.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed.

"Quorra, I'm sorry!" Sam too got up. "I've just been so stressed and busy! I don't want to miss the chance to save my dad!"

"I want him back, too!" Quorra yelled.

"I know you do!" Sam yelled back. "So let me save him!"

"What do you mean?" Quorra felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Well maybe if you stopped pestering me!" Sam shouted loudly and Quorra couldn't help her tears, though she was a very strong girl, and she wasn't going to let him get away with anything.

"Stop pestering you? Is that what you want, Sam?" Quorra's voice was shaky as she spoke.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, but it was evident he didn't quite know what he was agreeing to.

"Fine!" Quorra exclaimed. "I'm leaving!"

"Leaving?" Sam had a million emotions running across his face. "Where are you going?"

"Well you told me-" Sam cut Quorra off.

"That's not what I meant!" Sam sighed heavily. "Quorra, I want you to stay." His voice was starting to calm and Quorra could hear the sincerity. "I'm sorry I've been so busy."

"It's okay," Quorra sniffled. "I just missed you." At her words, Sam moved towards her, and he wrapped her in a hug and he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you, too."

-finished-

A/N- Sorry, may be a little OC, but I love it! This is part of my Disney Valentimes Day story collection! Watch out for the rest of the chapters which will posted throughout this week at spontaneous, random times! There will be 14 in all! Get ready, darlings!

Oh and please review! Thank you so much, everyone!


End file.
